Crackdown: Justicia Sin Restricciones
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: La Agencia, es una organización con permiso gubernamental, que utiliza Soldados geneticamente modificados, para eliminar el crimen organizado del mundo Pokemón. Esto, es solo el comienzo...
1. Prologo

**Crackdown: Justicia sin restricciones.**

**Prologo**

**By SilverGhosT **

**Isla Nueva, Base Principal de La Agencia.**

**Hora: 13:30**

_Agente, hemos detectado actividad muy violenta por parte de los integrantes del Equipo Rocket. Procede al Centro de Ciudad Viridian y detenlos a como de lugar. Tienes luz verde sobre el uso de armas de fuego._

Debía de medir, unos dos metros de alto. Su increíble masa muscular, muy similar a la de una persona que consumía Esteroides. Alcanzando una medida de torso de más de 130. Poseía una cabellera de mechones rebeldes, oscura como la noche que se cernía contra la ciudad. Ojos de color chocolate, con una mirada valiente y decidida. Curiosamente, tenía unas extrañas cicatrices, trazadas en zigzag, sobre sus mejillas. Su traje de neopreno negro, con chaleco azul marino, más rodilleras, botas de caño y coderas, complementaban su traje. Un extraño símbolo, nunca antes visto, decoraba sus hombreras. A simple vista, un miembro de una unidad especial de Policía.

– Entendido Central. En camino. Solicito la utilización de alguno de los vehículos – dijo el imponente Agente.

_Comprendido Agente. Tiene autorización, para utilizar cualquiera de los tres vehículos diseñados para los tipos de Agentes como usted. Autorización aceptada para acceder al SuperAuto, al TodoTerreno y al Camión de la Agencia. _

– Entendido, Central. Mantenme actualizado de todo lo que suceda en mis alrededores.

La habitación era cilíndrica y tan grande como una arena de combate pokemón. Otro cilindro en forma de hangar, se abrió de par en par, para dejar pasar al Agente. Este se asomo a un tablero, donde tecleo en la pantalla. Una plataforma desde el suelo se apareció, revelando un Automóvil, estilo deportivo. Era de faldón delantero ovalado, con el extraño símbolo en donde iría la marca de vehículo. El Agente abrió la puerta, encendió el motor y salio quemando las ruedas en el suelo. Una compuerta se abrió, mostrado un túnel iluminado. Cuando salió, salto por la rampa, aterrizando debajo del Helicóptero azul marino, que con unos brazos especiales, ubicados debajo, lo tomo, para llevarlo a su destino.

**Centro de Viridian, Centro Pokemón Local. **

**Hora: 13:45**

– Soy la Oficial Jenny de la Jefatura de Policía Central de Ciudad Viridian. ¡Estan rodeados, Equipo Rocket! ¡Suelten las armas y salgan con las manos en alto!

Tanto Jenny, como los demás oficiales, poseían pistolas Glock 18, calibre 9mm con balas de Parabellum, encamisadas. Sabían bien que esas balas estaban diseñadas para atravesar chalecos, ya que, siempre, los Rockets los portaban debajo de sus uniformes. Pero sabían bien, que no competían con las armas automáticas que ellos poseían. Entre ellos, los Rifles de Asalto M4A2 con lanzagranadas de 40mm.

Tenían rodeado el hospital de Pokemóns. Los vehículos policiales estaban dispersados por la calle, pero no dejaban que ninguno de otro tipo, pudiera acercarse. Sin dudas, esta vez, los Rockets no podrían escapar, a menos que sea por aire. Era una suerte, que el Heli-puerto, estuviera a la altura de la calle y no en la azotea del edificio.

Protegidos por las puertas o directamente por todo el patrullero, cada policía, estaba listo y atento ante cualquier problema. Con sus armas empuñadas, apuntaban a la puerta principal, a la espera de los criminales.

– ¡Jefa! ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto un policía, a la oficial de cabello turquesa.

Jenny suspiro pesadamente, sin abandonar su posee – creo que no nos queda otra que depender del Agente que mande La Agencia – el hombre asintió, sorprendido. Se sabía bien que los altos ejecutivos de la ciudad, al igual que la Oficial Jenny, no estaban de acuerdo con las actuaciones de La Agencia.

El sonido de un auto deportivo, apareció en escena. El SuperAuto de La Agencia, se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de la oficial, la cual miro con reproche al moreno conductor.

– ¡Muy gracioso, Ash! – Exclamo molesta, poniendo los puños en la cintura – ¡Entra ahí y saca a los civiles sin ningún daño!

**Gimnasio de Celeste, Ciudad Celeste.**

**Hora: 19:59**

Daisy, Lily y Violet, estaban sentadas en el gran sillon rojo, en el living. A la espera de las noticias más importantes de la región de Kanto.

– ¿Y la feita? – pregunto la joven de cabellera azul, a sus hermanas.

La rubia contesto en un suspiro – pos, esta en su habitación como ya hace dos semanas atrás. Solo sale para los retadores, los arroya sin piedad y vuelve a la habitación.

– Pobre… – dijo con aprensión la otra hermana – todo por el chico que le robo la bicicleta y su corazón.

Las tres miraron con melancolía y pena, en dirección a los aposentos de la cuarta hermana sensacional.

La típica música del noticiero local, dio su aviso. La conductora, comenzó su perorata informativa.

_Buenas noches Kanto. Comenzamos la jornada informativa con un reporte especial, de nuestros enviados al Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Viridian, donde el Equipo Rocket, dio otro asalto a las instalaciones mencionadas. Vamos con nuestros corresponsales… adelante Todd._

La imagen del aparto cambio, mostrando al centro pokemón, con sus ventanas destruidas y los patrulleros de Policía, con las luces de las sirenas encendidas. Se veía muchas personas correr de aquí a alla. Policías, Enfermeras Joy de otros CPs, muchos enfermeros con personas y por último, al reportero. Un joven castaño, con un peinado tipo balde.

_Estamos en vivo desde el Centro Pokemón de Viridian donde hace minutos atrás, hubo un asalto muy violento, por parte del Equipo Rocket. Hubo varias personas heridas, pero por suerte no de gravedad. Lo que si, muchos pokemóns perecieron. Pero solo fueron los utilizados por el ER. La situación fue controlada, gracias a la intervención de un Agente de La Agencia, enviado para terminar con esta pesadilla._

Las tres flores de Celeste, abrieron enorme los ojos, cuando vieron como Ash, se tiroteaba con los Soldados de ER. Incluso lo vieron como las balas rebotaban en su cuerpo, gracias a su traje. Dieron un respingo, cuando él salio desde el edificio, peleando a mano con un enorme Feraligator, que tenía sus mandíbulas apresando la mitad del torso del trigueño. Pegaron un grito que fue escuchado por Misty, la cual bajo, solo para ver como el cuerpo ensangrentado del Pokemón Cocodrilo, caía, partido a la mitad por la poderosa Escopeta Ingalls de Ash.

– ¿¡Que esta pasando aquí! – demando la recién llegada.

Sus tres hermanas respondieron al unísono – Tu amado acaba de salvar al Centro Pokemón.

Por último, se vio como Ash, salía cargando algunos pokemóns heridos y ayudando a unos niños entrenadores que estaba de rehenes en el CP.

_Sin dudas, sin importar lo que vimos, debemos darle las gracias a La Agencia, por su intervención en esta situación, que pudo haber pasado a peores. Ya que el Equipo Rocket, planeaba detonar una gran carga de bombas C4, para escapar. Lo que hubiera ocasionado la muerte de personas y Pokemóns inocentes. Soy Todd B, informando para CNN Kanto. Adelante estudios._

Misty escucho detenidamente lo que vio y lo que le dijeron sus hermanas. No podía creerlo.

– Asi que, por esto me dejaste… Ash.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos los que se paseen por aquí XD. Acá yo SilverGhosT con una nueva idea loca en la mente. Esta idea, se me ocurrió después de jugar y completar uno de mis juegos favoritos de Xbox 360. Crackdown. Esta historia, la trabajare muy despacio, pero muy despacio. Dado que necesito volver a completar el juego, para hacer los siguientes capítulos. Será una historia que contendrá humor, acción y mucha, pero mucha violencia y gore. Espero que le guste a alguien jeje. Nos vemos en otra entrega. No, no abandonare las otras historias, dentro de unos días, actualizare Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo. Se cuidan.**

**R&R Please! **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Crackdown: Justicia sin restricciones**

**Capitulo 1**

**By SilverGhosT**

**El pasado, un año antes del despliegue del Súper-Agente Ketchum.**

**Montañas, Pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto**

**Hora: 18:30**

Un hermoso atardecer se cernía en el pueblo más famoso de Kanto. Los anaranjados rayos solares, teñían el horizonte y contrastaban las pintorescas casas del lugar. Una joven pareja, disfrutaba de las maravillas de este mundo, recostados en la hierba fresca y verde, de las montañas.

– Esto es un sueño… – susurro la chica, sin creer en lo que estaba pasando.

El joven suspiro – si hubiera sido más despierto, esto hubiera sucedido antes. Estaba tan ciego – la abrazo más fuerte, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos en ella.

– Ser distraído, es una de tus mejores cualidades – Misty levanto su rostro y observo los orbes de chocolate de su novio – pero lo que más me atrajo de ti, fue tu corazón de oro… Ash.

No llevaban más de dos horas de ser novios. Ash Ketchum, un joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, es un Maestro Pokemón en ascenso. Después haber ganado la Liga Añil, tomo un nuevo rumbo contra la Elite. Los últimos datos indican, que ya ha derrotado a Agatha y Bruno, y su siguiente objetivo, es la Maestra de Agua, Lorelei. Su determinación, su valentía, su ingenio y lo más importante, su comunicación y confianza con su excelentes pokemón, lo han convertido en un oponente digno de una gran batalla.

Por otro lado

Misty sigue siendo la bella y temible Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Desde que se había alejado de los viajes con sus amigos, uso sus experiencias adquiridas en dichos viajes, perfeccionándolas en los combates contra los retadores. Sus habilidades sobre los pokemóns acuáticos, la convierten en la próxima Maestra de Agua. Fuentes fidedignas afirman, que falta muy poco para que pueda pelear contra Lorelei y arrebatarle el Titulo de Elite de Kanto-Johto.

Sin embargo, algo les faltaba en sus vidas. Ese ser querido, que amaban. El uno y el otro. Solo tenían que verse una vez más, para poder decirse lo que sentían. Aunque claro, con la ayuda de sus amigos, porque personas más tercas y orgullosas, que Ash y Misty, no existen en este mundo.

La joven pareja seguía tranquilamente su sesión de cursilería, mientras unos jóvenes los observaban.

– Creí que jamás vería eso – dijo Brock, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Por fin, veía a sus mejores amigos juntos.

A Dawn le brillaban los ojos – ¡Se ven tan lindos! – junto sus manos a la altura de su mejilla – ya quisiera estar yo asi – Brock se abrazo con ella, dado que él también quería estar asi.

Drew y May se miraron y rieron entre dientes con sus manos juntas. Los dos coordinadores de Hoen, llevan un año juntos, desde que vinieron a Kanto por los concursos regionales. Max los miro fastidiados, estaba cansado de tanta cursileria.

– ¿Podemos irnos? Creo que ya hicimos nuestro trabajo – dijo mientras consultaba su pokenav – creo que llegaremos a tiempo para la conferencia de la Doctora Ivy, sobre el aumento de fuerza, genéticamente alterado en los pokemóns.

Brock termino en un arbusto, azul y con unas nubes – ¡No digan ese nombre!

– Lo siento Brock – se disculpo el menor de todos, con la mano en la nuca – pero no entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – todos quedaron atentos a la respuesta del criador.

Mientras…

Ash y Misty seguían acostados en la hierba verde, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

– No quiero que esto termine, Ash. Quiero quedarme asi para siempre – decía la pelinaranja, aferrando su abrazo en el torso del entrenador. Este no dudo en corresponderle, afirmando sus brazos en la suave cintura de ella.

– Yo también, Myst, yo también.

**Isla Nueva, Región de Kanto.**

**Hora: 20:25**

Un gigantesco complejo estaba instalado en la antigua isla que alguna vez el pokemón humanoide clonado Mewtwo, se proclamo como el mejor Maestro y planeo destruir a los humanos y pokemón con sus clones de los mismos. Era una torre, de más de veinte pisos de altura. Poseía varias instalaciones de entrenamiento en su alrededor y dos helipuertos. Debajo de la instalación, varios túneles subterráneos, con conexiones a todos los puntos.

El sonido de un motor se acerca por el cielo. Un helicóptero azul marino, esta aterrizando en un helipuerto. Varias personas descienden de él. Con trajes ejecutivos y maletas. Un hombre particularmente, desciende conversando con una persona muy conocida.

– ¡Sr Goodshow! – Saluda el hombre moreno – ¡me alegro que pueda acompañarnos en nuestra reunión! – el anciano de larga barba, estrecha raudamente la mano de su interlocutor.

– Quiero saber más sobre su proyecto de los Agentes para detener de una vez por todas al crimen organizado – el viento creado por las grandes hélices, dificultaba un poco la conversación. Por eso, ambos hombres levantaban el tono de voz – pero aun pienso, que es algo injusto utilizar personas en esto. ¿Usted no piensa lo mismo, Sr Ghost?

Descendieron por una rampa, hasta ingresa a la Torre – sabe muy bien que no podemos utilizar clones de las personas y no creo que alguien quiera dar un bebe para que lo entrenemos para cuando sea adulto, sea un excelente soldado – la compuerta de entrada se abrió, dejando ver un gran pasillo blanco iluminado – aparte de que si lográramos esto último, sería demasiado tarde.

El grupo de personas siguió a los dos hombres que conversaban tranquilamente.

**Salón de conferencias, Torre de la Agencia, piso 3.**

**Hora: 21:00**

El gran salón, estaba colmado de gente, al igual que cámaras de la prensa. Toda la región de Kanto, estaba pendiente de esta conferencia, sobre genética aplicada a los pokemón y humanos.

La Doctora Ivy tenía la palabra en el micrófono, estaba casi al final de un extenso monologo sobre el uso de la clonación y alteración de los genes en un organismo vivo. Mucha gente estaba en contra sobre perjudicar el orden natural. Sin embargo, también había personas a favor, en busca de una paz mas rápida, lo que generaba conflictos de interés burócrata y social.

–… es por esa razón, que no debemos alterar en ningún laboratorio y de ninguna manera, la cadena de genes, tanto humanos, como pokemón – la mujer de cabellos violetas, termino su perorata, con el aplauso de la mitad de la gente en la habitación.

Fue saludada por sus colegas con fuertes apretones de manos. Pero varios de ellos, no lo hicieron. Por alguna extraña razón, los profesores Oak y Birch, no estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ivy.

El Sr Goodshow, que estaba de presentador anuncio al siguiente orador – Le cedo la palabra al Presidente de La Agencia y creador del programa de creación de los Agentes pacificadores: Silver Ghost.

El moreno que anteriormente había conversado con el presidente de la Liga Pokemón; apareció y tomo lugar en el estrado. Tenía un semblante tranquilo, en contraste con su piel y sus ojos marrones oscuros. Su traje de etiqueta negro, le daba un muy buen porte.

– Muchas gracias Sr Goodshow, antes que nada, déjenme informarles que La Agencia, ya puso en marcha la primer fase de nuestro plan, para terminar de una vez por todas con el crimen organizado – hubo un revuelo entre las personas presentes. Un gran grupo, incluidos los investigadores y científicos a favor, daban muchas señales de conformidad. Pero muchos no estaban muy contentos que digamos – Los Pacificadores, estan listos para ser soltados por toda la región, al igual que nuestro Servicio de Inteligencia e Investigación. Sin embargo estamos esperando la aprobación del consejo Pokémon, para poder incluir a estas maravillosas criaturas… – se detuvo, solo para sacar una esfera roja y blanca, de la cual dejo salir un Blaziken, que a simple vista se notaba lo poderoso que era – en impresionantes y muy efectivos compañeros para un Súper-Agente. Y en conjunto, esperamos la aprobación de poder preparar a cualquier persona, sin importar sexo y profesión, para que se conviertan en un Pacificador.

**Residencia Ketchum, Pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto.**

**Hora: 21:10**

Ash y Cia, estan disfrutando de una de las maravillosas cenas que la Sra. Ketchum, ha preparado nuevamente.

– ¿De que Pacificadores habla ese tipo? – pregunto May, algo curiosa, devorando la comida como si no hubiera mañana. Su hermano tenía vergüenza ajena.

– Creo que se de que habla… – murmuro Brock pensativo, después de tragar un bocado – escuche algo sobre los Pacificadores en Ciudad Plateada.

– ¿Son unos tipos de uniforme azul, que portan armas? – pregunto May intrigada. Brock asintió – hace semanas que estan en Hoen. Han ayudado mucho a la policía local.

– Eso es porque… – informo Max, sin abandonar una de las ricas hamburguesas de la señora Ketchum – parece que recién decidieron dar a luz el plan. Pero todavía no me convence eso de usar pokémon como compañeros. Sería extremadamente peligroso.

**Salón de conferencias, Torre de la Agencia, piso 3.**

**Hora: 21:15**

Casualmente, una joven y muy sagaz periodista, pensaba lo mismo y se lo expreso al líder de la Agencia, en forma de pregunta. El moreno con mucha amabilidad le contesto raudamente.

– No crean que no hemos pensado en eso. Les repito, este plan, tiene más de 10 años de planeamiento. – se acerco hasta uno de sus escoltas. Una ex oficial Jenny, que poseía el mismo uniforme, solo que los detalles celestes eran reemplazados por negro y en sus antebrazos, tenía la insignia de la Agencia. Silver le pidió prestada su Rifle de Asalto Ingalls. El cual, martilló y dejo listo para disparar – les haré una pequeña demostración. Les pido que no se asusten y esperen a que termine para poder hacer sus preguntas. – se coloco a 2 metros de su pokémon llameante, el cual estaba firmemente parado a la espera de instrucciones.

El publico en general, estaba a la expectativa. Oak y Birch cuchicheaban en voz muy baja.

– Lastima que tenga que hacer este tipo de demostración – comento oak mirando de reojo a Silver. Birch asintió.

– Es una demostración violenta, pero si te pones a pensar, es la única manera. Porque por más que lo explicara, habría muchos que no estarían convencidos. – Oak lo medito unos segundos y cedió la razón. Ambos voltearon a ver, cuando Silver le hablaba a la forma evolutiva final del pokémon de fuego de Hoen.

– Antes que nada, Blaziken, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que voy a hacer. – Silver lo miraba apenado. Pero este levanto un puño y expandió las llamas de sus brazos, demostrando su determinación – ok amigo mió. – su entrenador levanto el arma.

La docena de científicos, incluidos Ivy, la cual se levanto furiosa; respingaron en sus asientos. Los periodistas los imitaron y gritaban aterrados. La guardia de la Agencia solo miraba, pero los oficiales de la policía local, más las otras oficiales Jenny, tuvieron que ser retenidas por las ex Jennys que eran las escoltas de Silver. El cual, descargo el Rifle en el cuerpo de su Blaziken.

**Residencia Ketchum, Pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto.**

**Hora: 21:22.**

Los Ketchum y sus visitantes, no daban cabida a lo que veían. Pikachu, Piplup y Azurril estaban con sus cabezas apoyadas una a la otra en un circulo y muy asustados. Los demás presentes observaban como las balas atravesaban el cuerpo del pokémon llameante y este ya dejaba escapar sangre de los orificios. Cuando el cargador quedo vació y salio la última vaina vacía de la recamara del arma; Blaziken cayo al piso de espaldas, al parecer sin vida.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que hizo! – grito Ash, montado en cólera, en conjunto a casi todo el publico presente en esa conferencia. El joven entrenador se había levantado furioso por el acto de líder de la Agencia, el cual le devolvía el arma una de sus escoltas – ¡Yo mismo iría a golpearlo y meterlo encerrador por lo que le hizo a su pokémon! – Ash no le importaba que su madre le decía que se calmara, estaba ya muy enojado y alterado ante tal acto atroz.

**Salón de conferencias, Torre de la Agencia, piso 3.**

**Hora: 21:24**

Silver se acerco de nuevo al estrado – ¡Por favor guarden silenció unos minutos más! – pidió amablemente, sin perder su composición tranquila. – después podrán decirme todo el montón de insultos que quieran, pero primero déjenme terminar. – de mala gana, pero todavía muy alterados, todos guardaron silenció. – ahora presten atención a esto. Mi Blaziken, es el primer pokémon genéticamente alterado. Fue el primero en ofrecerse voluntariamente. Él, es nuestra mejor creación.

Un mutismo total, se instalo en la sala. Blaziken, estaba comenzando a moverse. No le tomo más de diez segundos levantarse, exhibiendo sus heridas, las cuales estaban sanando a una increíble velocidad. Al cabo de otros 10 segundos, las plumas que se le habían caído por las balas, estaba ya cubriendo las partes agredidas. El ave llameante, estaba como si nada, incluso dio un alarido de triunfo y expandió un poco las llamas de sus brazos.

– Como pueden observar, Blaziken posee un excelente sistema de auto-regeneración. Este le permite, en conjunto a su increíble fuerza, poder acompañar a un Súper Agente – se acerco al pokémon y después de agradecerle y sonreírle, lo guardo dentro de la unidad de transporte. – si el Consejo nos autoriza a usar pokémon, en menos de una semana, ya estarían listos para salir en conjunto con los Súper-Agentes. No pedimos que sean donados otros pokemóns para la causa, ya que los mismos Súper-Agentes han puesto a sus pokémon a disposición. Desde luego aclaro, que ninguno fue obligado.

El revuelo fue grande. Todos hablan al mismo tiempo y comentaba entre si los resultados de la demostración. Silver quedo expectante, con las manos detrás. Al parecer, la Agencia logro su cometido de demostrar sus logros y que estos, generaran un gran impacto en las personas.

Al cabo de dos minutos, Silver pidió una resolución por parte de los ejecutivos del Consejo. El sr Goodshow se levanto en representación de todos.

– Antes que nada, Silver – este se puso muy serio – en lo personal, fue una demostración impactante pero muy clara, con respecto a los resultados maravillosos que dieron fruto a tantos años de trabajo y dedicación en tu proyecto – el moreno asintió complacido – En fin – Goodshow dio un gran suspiro – por decisión dividida y mayoritaria: hemos decidido dar la autorización para que cualquier ciudadano pueda ingresar a la Agencia y convertirse en un Pacificador. Sin embargo – dio un suspiro de pesadez, dado que Goodshow apoyaba los planes de la Agencia (por no decir, de forma directa, los planes de Ghost) – el consejo decidió no autorizar… – miro bastante molesto a los científicos que se negaban a la Agencia – el uso de pokémon genéticamente alterados

Silver sintió la pesadez en su ser. ¡Con un demonio! Ya era la tercera vez que le rechazaban el permiso. Pero sin ceder un ápice con respecto a su figura, solo le resto mirar con una sonrisa al consejo y después a las cámaras.

– Bueno… para otra será. Pero esto no detendrá los planes de la Agencia.

**Residencia Ketchum, Pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto.**

**Hora: 22:55**

Después de la sobremesa y que los demás se fueran al Laboratorio del profesor Oak, ya que en la casa no había suficientes habitaciones; Ash y Misty, estaban sobre el tejado de la casa, mirando la hermosa luna llena y las estrellas que adornaban la bonita y calida noche.

– Mañana es el último día antes de enfrentarte a Lorelei, Ash. – dijo misty, sin dejar de ser abrazada desde atrás por su novio – ¿Ya preparaste tu estrategia?

– Hmm, más o menos: Usare a Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape y Cyndaquill – miro pensativamente el cielo – pero no se que otros puedo agregar.

Misty no dudo en ayudarlo – puedes agregar un tipo peleador – se recostó en el torso de él – incluye a Riolu. Es un poco nuevo todavía, pero ha demostrado valerse – dio una pequeña risita, debido a las caricias que Ash le daba con sus labios en el cuello.

– Cierto – el aliento del moreno, le erizo los vellos a la chica – y también podría poner Bulbasaur, por las dudas. Estará en desventaja con el hielo, pero no con el agua.

– Ve, señor Ketchum – señalo la líder, en tono seductor – las ventajas de tener como novia a una reconocida Maestra pokémon de Agua – él asintió.

– Si veo, señorita Maestra Acuática. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, no he necesitado tu ayuda. Me he valido de mi mismo.

Misty rió para suavemente – si claro, señor Maestro, que apenas sabía nada y si no fuera por mí, hubieras estado perdido en todo tu viaje pokémon.

Ash ni siquiera lo medito. Sabía que era cierto. Solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Sabía que todo se lo debía a ella.

**Oficina de Control Principal, Torre de la Agencia, piso 9.**

**Hora: 23:30**

Unos pasos de taco, retumbaban en el pasillo, casi en conjunto a los golpes metálicos que retumbaban dentro de la habitación protegida por una puerta de titanio azul oscuro, con el símbolo de la Agencia en el medio. Esta misma puerta, dio paso a la dueña de unos Stilettos negros que enfundaban unos pequeños pies blancos y bien cuidados. Ascendiendo por unas torneadas piernas apenas protegidas por una pollera negra ajustada que no llegaba encima de las rodillas. Una camisa blanca de mangas cortar con los dos primeros botones desprendidos, dejando a la vista el corpiño que sostenía un pronunciado busto natural. Terminaba en un rostro suave y juvenil de una de las mujeres más hermosas que se pudiera observar. Cabellos castaños que caían en bucles hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban ante el menor haz de luz.

– ¿Terminaste? – una aniñada voz salio de la chica, que miraba neutralmente a Silver.

– Eso creo. – dijo el líder de la Agencia. Retiro el puño cerrado del agujero hecho en la pared de concreto revestido. – esos idiotas, cavan su propia tumba. – se dirigió a la silla reclinable que estaba frente a la enorme computadora de control. – Sigo sin entender a la gente. Ellos piden, aclaman y exigen una solución al enorme índice de criminalidad que hay en Kanto. Sin embargo, tampoco dejan que alguien efectué una solución.

La joven castaña, se sentó en el regazo del moreno, de manera cariñosa. – Pero este que, tu método no es aceptado por la sociedad – dijo ella, mientras le hacía mimos en el rostro.

– ¿Tu que opinas? – le pregunto, recibiendo las caricias a buen recaudo – dime Háru… – revelo el nombre de la mujer – dime ¿Qué opinas de mi plan?

La chica de nombre Háru, le expreso con mucha sinceridad – no niego que recurre a mucha violencia. Pero todos se olvidan de algo. Los criminales son aun más violentos que nosotros. Tomemos por ejemplo a los Rockets…

– El ejemplo más leve – remarco Silver.

La chica asintió – Magma y Aqua son aun peor. En fin, como decía, los Rockets, si se dieran cuenta, se han puesto muy violentos con respecto a años anteriores. Nosotros seríamos santos al lado de ellos.

– De todas maneras. – El moreno estiro una mano y activo la consola de la maquina – no nos resta más que efectuar nuestro plan. Odio tener que hacerlo…

– Lo se, odias provocar cosas – le sonrió la chica – pero no queda otra.

– Veamos… – la computadora tenía una pantalla gigantes de LCD, en fondo azul. Varias pantallas más chicas se generaron dentro de esta – por lo que veo – un informe detallado se apareció en una de las pequeñas – la próxima actividad importante en Viridian, es el enfrentamiento de la Elite Lorelei, contra un joven retador. – Háru dio un grito – ¿Qué pasa?

– Mira quien es el retador. Ese idiota es ideal. Fue el primero en derrotar al Rey Pirámide después de varios años y es finalista en buenas posiciones de casi todas las regiones. Sin dudas…

– La mejor opción que se nos ha presentado. ¿Podrías avisar a nuestros contactos dentro del Equipo Rocket?

Háru lo con una ceja en alto – no entiendo como puedes confiar en los peores miembros del ER – tomo una planilla que estaba a un lado de teclado de la Terminal – me contactare con ellos en unos minutos y les informare de su nueva misión. – se dio media vuelta y tomo rumbo a la salida.

Silver acerco aun más la silla y apoyando los codos, junto las yemas de sus dedos. Observo con detenimiento los siguientes pasos de su plan. No quedaba otra opción.

Tendría que arruinar un momento de gloria de Ash Ketchum.

_La verdad se que no tengo disculpas por tanta demora, pero muchas cosas han pasado. Para que se hagan la idea, ahora ya no estoy viviendo en Uruguay, me mude a la provincia de mas cuartetera de Argentina. Seee estoy en Cordoba… Capitaaaaaal._

_Dejen reviews si les gusto, hare todo por actualizar las demas historias. Saludos a todos._


End file.
